criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Out of This World
Out of This World is the fourteen case of the World Edition and it is the first case to''' be in Africa. Plot After Chief Joy accepted Addington's help because there isn't really to investigate in the world yet, so The Elite headed to Johannesburg to check on Project Nowhere. Ian said that Addington will meet with them tomorrow because of a tight schedule. So, Ian visited with the Player on the Botanical Gardens. However, when they arrived there, a explosion landed in the middle of the garden, Ian said that he will patrol the area and the Player search the area. Upon the autopsy, Liam said that the victim died because of the bomb, but there were tracking device inside his body, as Salah analyzed the tracker, it turns out to be that the tracking device to how many seconds the bomb will dropped in the ground and explode Alu's body, Ian was confused of how satellites could drop bombs, Salah answered that there was already on it, but for emergencies only. It means the bomb didn't just randomly exploded, but it was hacked, it means the killer is really great at hacking devices. After gaining enough evidence, it turns out to be Ayanda Naidoo, she denied it until the evidence has been shown, she only said, "Saturn will be placed together with Mars, it will be placed in Lagos". After the message, a smoke appeared out of nowhere. Eramus said that Project Nowhere can move planets to one another strong enough to explode the entire Solar System, Alan said that The Elite should go to Lagos right away, as Ayanda's emotions were crazy and that Ayanda is insane. As her motives were not yet told, but she is confirmed as The hacker's ally, who hacked the Project Nowhere recently. Thanks to Ayanda, they have a second stop to Lagos, Nigeria. Stats Victim * '''Alu Botha (found his body exploded) Murder Weapon * Project Nowhere Killer * Ayanda Naidoo Crime Scenes Suspects Ayanda Naidoo ASA Scientist * The suspect is expert at hacking. * The suspect eats Potjiekos. Zlata Vasilieva Russian Doctor * The suspect eats Potjiekos. Jay Whitson Victim's Assistant * The suspect is expert at hacking. Addington Eramus ASA CEO Altus Vente President of South Africa Killer's Profile * The killer is expert at hacking. * The killer eats Potjiekos. * The killer is right handed. * The killer's profile has not yet discovered. * The killer's profile has not yet discovered. Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Exploded Botanical Gardens (Clues: Victim's Body, Documents, Torn Paper) * Autopsy Victim's Body (Hours: 12:00:00, The killer is expert at hacking) * Examine Documents (Prerequisite: Send to Salah) * Analyze Documents (Hours: 8:00:00, New Suspect: Ayanda Naidoo) * Question Ayanda of accusing the victim as the hacker (The suspect is expert at hacking, The suspect eats Potjiekos) * Examine Torn Paper (New Crime Scene: African Space Agency Headquarters) * Investigate African Space Agency Headquarters (Clues: Victim's Laptop, Bloody Sandwich, Broken Pieces) * Examine Victim's Laptop (New Suspect: Zlata Vasilieva) * Inform Zlata that her boyfriend is dead (The suspect eats Potjiekos) * Examine Bloody Sandwich (Results: Blood Sample; Send to Albert) * Analyze Blood Sandwich (Hours: 8:00:00, New Suspect: Jay Whitson) * Question Jay why his blood is in the victim's sandwich (The suspect is expert at hacking, The suspect eats Potjiekos) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Project Nowhere's Controller) * Analyze Project Nowhere's Controller (Hours: 10:00:00, The killer eats Potjiekos) * Go to Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2 * Question Addington if he knew the victim (New Crime Scene: Market Square) * Investigate Village Square (Clues: Faded Picture, Broken Necklace, Pile of Mail, Locked Laptop; Prerequisite: The killer is right handed) * Examine Faded Picture (New Suspect: Altus Venter) * Question Altus about the victim (The suspect's profile: The suspect eat Potjiekos) * Examine Broken Necklace * Soon! Chapter 3 * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Project Nowhere: Into the Depths of Africa (1/6) Project Nowhere: Into the Depths of Africa (1/6) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Africa (Enoch) Category:World Edition (Enoch) Cases Category:AlternativeEnoch's Cases